In general, an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, such as R/3 enterprise application developed by SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany, and similar systems developed by PeopleSoft, Oracle, and Baan, is an integrated and packaged large-scale application which fundamentally supports core management functions such as payrolls, manufacturing, general ledgers, human resources, and so on.
Recently, a method and system are required for integrated monitoring of a variety of information, e.g., information on faults, performance, backup, etc., generated in such an ERP system.